


Kitchen Coitus

by MontanaSkye27



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Carisi is bae, F/M, Hope you enjoy, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I heart Carisi, I'm Bad At Titles, Kitchen Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, on the counter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaSkye27/pseuds/MontanaSkye27
Summary: You and Sonny have some late night fun in the kitchen after coming home from a party.





	Kitchen Coitus

"Well, that was fun," you murmur, stifling a yawn as you unlocked the door to your apartment. "Barba sure knows how to throw a party."

"You're tellin' me." Sonny's voice trails behind you as the two of you walked in. "Glad you decided to come. I know it's not really your type of thing."

"He's very persuasive," you reply, giggling as you made your way to the kitchen. "Besides, I wouldn't turn down a chance to spend time with my boyfriend." You toss a grin Sonny's way and he chuckles softly.

"Did I mention you looked amazing tonight?" he asks, watching you aimlessly stroll around the kitchen.

"Only about a thousand times." You laugh and walk over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. You open it and take a long drink."

"Better make it a thousand and one then." Sonny saunters into the kitchen and flashes you a grin. You roll your eyes but smile and then prop yourself onto the kitchen counter, sliding off your heels in the process and moaning softly in relief.

"Feel better?"

"Absolutely. I've been wanting to do that all night. My feet are killing me."

"They make your legs look nice." Sonny comes over and presses a quick kiss to your forehead. You smile faintly and then reach and wrap your arms around his waist, burying your face in his shoulder. 

"Yeah, but now I'm back to being shorter than you.” Your voice is muffled as you speak.

“You’re shorter than me even in heels, doll.”

“Shut up, Sonny.”

He laughs and kisses your head again and you respond by pulling your face out and firmly kissing him on the lips.

“For the record, I’ve also been wanting to do that all night,” you say after you pull away.

He grins again, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. “What stopped you?”

“People were around.”

“Yeah? Well….” Sonny’s voice drops an octave and he leans to press a kiss against the skin of your neck. “We’re alone now, doll. Anything else ya wanna do to me?”

You bite your lip, feeling a shiver run down your spine. “Yeah, I can think of something….”

“Which is?”

“I wanna fuck you right here in the kitchen.” You press a quick kiss to Sonny’s jaw before loosening his tie and undoing some of the buttons on his white dress shirt.

“I like the sound of that.” Sonny turns his head and kisses your lips again, sliding his hands down and stroking your thighs. Then he reaches under the bottom of your dress and slides down your panties.

“Not wasting any time, I see,” you murmur, leaning forward and beginning to kiss his neck. He moans softly when he feels you nip his skin with your teeth.

“No time like the present, doll.” Sonny chuckles and flashes you a quick grin. He then kisses you briefly and drops to his knees on the kitchen floor, parting your legs in the process. 

You bite your lower lip as Sonny trails kisses along one of your thighs, and then a soft gasp slips from your lips as you feel his tongue slowly run over your clit. 

Sonny smirks faintly when he hears you, and then with agonizing slowness begins going down on you. His lips and tongue tease, bite, and lick every inch and it makes you just short of a quivering moaning mess with your fingers tightly gripping the kitchen counter. 

“Ya like this, don’t ya, doll?” Sonny’s voice is husky when he speaks again, his blue eyes lustful when he looks up at you. Your face is flushed and all you can do is nod in response, breathless and unable to properly speak. 

“Good. I’m just getting started with ya.” He stands up, flashing you another smirk as he gets between your parted legs and you can see the very obvious bulge in his pants. Sonny unfastens them and pulls out his cock, and you can feel him tease the head against your wetness. 

“Stop teasing me!” You finally find your voice but can’t help but whimper as you speak, gazing at Sonny with pleading eyes. This all is making you want him terribly. 

“I’m sorry, doll. It’s fun,” he replies with a chuckle. “Don’t worry though, I’ll fuck you real good.”

“Yes please.” Your voice comes out breathily and with a hint of desperation. 

Sonny kisses you again and enters you with one swift thrust, making you gasp and then moan loudly. “Fuck--”

Sonny moans himself as he feels your tightness grip him. “Damn,” he mutters. His hands grip your hips and he begins steadily thrusting into you. You moan, fingers gripping the edge of the kitchen counter. 

“You feel so good, doll.” His lips are against your ear as he speaks, and you feel his teeth nip at it gently, causing little jolts of pleasure all through your body.

“Don’t stop, Sonny….”

“Not a chance.” Sonny begins moving faster, kissing your lips roughly in the process. Your moans are muffled against his mouth, and dimly you’re aware of a heat starting to rise inside your belly. 

Finally, you break the kiss, tilting your head back and lightly gasping for air. Sonny takes the opportunity to kiss and nip at the skin of your neck. “Sonny, I-I’m gonna….”

“Cum for me then, babydoll.” Sonny bucks into you and that’s all it takes. You clamp down tightly on his cock as your release flows through you, and it causes him to hit his peak as well. Sonny’s moans are low and right in your ear as his cock pulses inside you. You shiver faintly and wrap your arms around his neck as he slowly pulls himself out. 

Neither of you can speak for a minute or so, quietly catching your breath. Eventually, your grip loosens and you lean back, enjoying the feeling of the cool kitchen wall against your flushed face. Sonny shifts and leans against the refrigerator, wiping sweat from his brow. “That was incredible,” he murmurs, leaning and giving you one final soft kiss. 

“Definitely.” You kiss him back and lightly stroke his chest with the tips of your fingers. “Thanks for a fun night, Sonny. I love you.”

“I love you too, babydoll.”


End file.
